


Wearing Hearts On Sleeves

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “So, this is a skirt?” He held up the crimson and gold cloth up, peering at her through the hole in the center. “It seems tiny for wearing.”She snorted, lowering his hands, and said, “No, Ratonhnhaké:ton. It’s a tree skirt.” Tipping her head to the Balsam fir, she took the skirt and knelt beside it, tying it around.Standing back up, she looked at him. “Now we can set the presents on it instead of on the floor.”Connor’s mouth was a rounded shape, eyes with wonder as he nodded. “I see.” He smiled at her.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Wearing Hearts On Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 17 of The Christmas Fics! Have no fear, this one is a fluff piece! Enjoy! -Thorne

It wasn’t that Connor was ignorant about colonial winter traditions, he was just genuinely _unaware_. Not that she blamed him, nor considered it ridiculous that he didn’t know about them. Up until a year or so ago when she came to the manor, it seemed that neither he nor Achilles had any sort of traditions for the holidays—she aimed to change that for them both.

Of course, along with introducing Connor to the friendliest— _not_ —game of throwing snowballs, she’d also managed to convince him to get a tree for the manor—much to Achilles’s displeasure about having a giant plant in his home that made it smell like a forest. He’d given her and Connor the ornaments in the basement, and left them to decorate— _fantastic_ _in theory_ , except for the fact that Connor had no idea how to decorate a Christmas tree.

*******

“So, this is a skirt?” He held up the crimson and gold cloth up, peering at her through the hole in the center. “It seems tiny for wearing.”

She snorted, lowering his hands, and said, “No, Ratonhnhaké:ton. It’s a _tree_ _skirt_.” Tipping her head to the Balsam fir, she took the skirt and knelt beside it, tying it around.

Standing back up, she looked at him. “Now we can set the presents on it instead of on the floor.”

Connor’s mouth was a rounded shape, eyes with wonder as he nodded. “I see.” He smiled at her. “What is next, (Y/N)?”

She inhaled and looked at the stack of boxes sitting on the table. “Well, now we have to decorate it.”

Bypassing him to the dining table, she started opening one of the boxes, then frowned. “Well, it seems like there are no hooks on these.” (Y/N) glanced at him. “Let me go and get my fabric scissors and some ribbon.”

As she made her way to the stairs, she stopped and pointed at him. “Don’t pull any of them out unless you’re being extremely careful.”

His brows pulled together and he questioned, “Why?”

“Because they’re made of glass and if you drop one, it’ll shatter into a thousand pieces,” she retorted, and he nodded.

“That makes sense.”

“ _Uh huh_.”

After a moment, she came down the stairs with a pair of scissors in one hand, a spool of bright blue ribbon in the other. (Y/N) took a seat at the table, Connor sitting beside her and pulled out one set of the ornaments. Looking them over, she pulled a few inches from the ribbon and cut it before looping it through the hole at the top.

She met Connor’s gaze. “Do you want to hang them while I tie?”

He shook his head, taking the second ribbon she cut to loop it into the ornament. “No. I will help you so that we can decorate it together.”

Warmth spread through her chest and (Y/N)’s hands stilled. She squinted at him. “Do you do that on purpose?”

Connor cocked a brow. “Do what?”

He seemed confused and she let out a humored huff. “I forget that you just say whatever your heart tells you it’s feeling.”

“Is that not what we should do?” he retorted, tying a knot in the ribbon she handed him.

“Many would call your demeanor _foolish_ ,” (Y/N) said, adding, “To wear one’s heart on their sleeve is to invite ridicule from those who can’t.”

“I am…unfamiliar with that phrase.” Connor murmured and she glanced at him.

“Wearing your heart on your sleeve means that you don’t hide your emotions or intentions. It is _all_ seen by the people around you.”

He seemed to understand it, countering her with, “I think we should all do that. Deception seems to be common within the world.”

(Y/N) sighed and nodded her head. “I agree.” She took a moment to regard him, then reached over and cupped his cheek, thumb brushing across his copper skin. She gave him a warm smile and confessed, “ _If the world was full of more people like you_ , _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ , _if they valued love and friendship above gold and greed_ , _it would be a much better place_.”

Connor visibly deflated and a streak of red painted his cheeks as he opened and closed his mouth, fumbling for a response. It made her chuckle and shift her hand under his chin, pushing his mouth closed as she murmured, “You’ll catch flies doing that, sweetheart.”

She stood from her seat and handed him the scissors. “Here, cut some more ribbon and tie the ornaments while I go and make popcorn.” As she passed him, she pressed a kiss to his head, smirking when he let out a startled grunt.

*******

The tree had been decorated high and low, much of the high being Connor’s area and the low being hers. She stood back a few feet with her hands on her hips, admiring their work.

“I think we did a great job,” (Y/N) remarked. “Not too shabby for us, huh?”

“Agreed,” Connor said, but his voice sounded muffled and she turned, staring at him.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, are you _eating_ the popcorn,” she asked, and he met her eyes, a handful of popcorn in his grip, just an inch from his mouth.

“Umm…yes?” he answered hesitantly.

(Y/N) let out a sigh through her nose, deadpanning, “ **Sweetheart** , **that was supposed to go on the tree.** ”

Connor shook his head, eyes widening in disbelief. “What? Why would you put popcorn on the tree? It is food.”

She opened her mouth to defend herself, but nothing came out and she dropped her gaze. “ _That_ … _is a really good question and not one I have the answer to_.” He chuckled and she shook her head, walking his way. “Doesn’t matter, stop eating the popcorn so I can make a string with it.”

He stood, immediately holding the bowl to his chest and she sighed. “ _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ , _give me the bowl_.” Connor took a step backwards as she took a step forward. “ _Don’t do this_.”

They stared one another down and in a split second he spun on his heel, darting into the kitchen, her hot on his trail.

“ **GIVE ME BACK THE POPCORN BOWL**!” she screamed, and he vaulted over the table, scrambling around the corner.

“ _IT IS MINE_!” He yelled back, sprinting up the stairs.

“ **IT IS NOT YOURS**! **IT GOES ON THE TREE! GIVE IT BACK**!”

“ _NO_!”

She growled. “ **ACHILLES, TELL RATONHNHAKÉ:TON TO GIVE BACK THE POPCORN**!”

Connor bent over the stair railing and pointed at her. “ _DO NOT BRING HIM INTO THIS_!”

Somewhere in the manor, they heard, “Agreed, what Connor said. Don’t bring me into this.”


End file.
